Ginny Weasley and the Secrets of the Dungeon Club
by Darkside Weasley
Summary: After Snape is forced to give her up. Ginny find herself falling into the hands of Master Lucius Malfoy and Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange. It isn't long before Ginny finds herself becoming part of a dark underground movement called the Dungeon Club. How will Ginny deal with this new hidden society. And why would someone want to try and destroy it? Strong BDSM and FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1 The Investigation at Hogwarts

Ginny Weasley and the Secrets of the Dungeon Club

Chapter 1

The Investigation at Hogwarts

Ginny Molly Weasley lay flat on her back looking up at the stone ceiling above her. Her mind drifted as she thought of how her life had changed since the ceremony she undertook back at St Mary's. It had been well over a year since she had made contact with her soul. But in the space of a year nothing really had changed. After all she had expected to become a full time slave with no rights at all. But in fact Ginny's relationship with Snape had gone completely the opposite way and now the two were more like lovers than Master and Slave.

However the biggest change in the past year happened a few weeks before Hermione went into labour. Ginny had been spending a lot more time away from The Burrow and Mrs Weasley had become worried. So worried in fact that when Ginny snuck out one night to meet Snape. Mrs Weasley secretly followed her and saw the two engaged in what could only be called. Intermit relations.

When Ginny returned home later that night. She found Mrs and Mr Weasley sitting at the kitchen table. The looks on their faces would stay with Ginny for the rest of her life. The looks were of degust and shame. It was then Ginny knew that she had to come clean about her lifestyle.

It took three months before Mrs Weasley finally spoke to Ginny again. However the family was slowly accepting Ginny's choice.

Ginny's trail of thought was broken suddenly when she felt a sharp pain in her left breast. She looked up into the face of Severus Snape.

"You had stopped moaning Ginny. Are you still with us?" he asked.

"Oh" said Ginny through gritted teeth. "Sorry I was miles away".

Snape nodded and pushed his cock deep inside her again. She moaned as his large manhood bushed against her clitoris. Her moans became louder as his thrusts became harder and faster. She could hear his balls slapping against her bare skin. An orgasm was building up inside her. She let out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm exploded with in.

Snape grinned as he felt her warm juices wash over his cock. He watched the red head's eyes roll back as her body reacted to the orgasm she was having.

"Glad to see you mind is back on the job" he said with what sounded like a half hearted laugh.

After letting Snape cum inside her. Ginny was allowed to get dressed and return home. It was pretty late by the time Ginny had apparated into the garden of The Burrow. However she wasn't too shocked to see a light on in the kitchen. She went inside to see who was up.

Mrs Weasley sat at the kitchen table with a copy of _Witch Weekly _in front of her. She looked up as Ginny walked in. They didn't speak to each other for a few moments.

"You're up late" Ginny said finally breaking the silence.

"Your father isn't home yet. You know how much I worry about him when he isn't home on time" said Mrs Weasley her eyes still focused on _Witch Weekly_.

"Anyone else home?"

Mrs Weasley turned a page "Hermione and Rose are upstairs asleep. And you just missed George and Angelina".

This mood between the two Weasley women was killing Ginny. Her mother was like her best friend. She hated the coldness she was feeling right now.

"Mum. Look I want to talk to you about me and Sna..."

"Don't speak his name in front of me" snapped Mrs Weasley who slammed her magazine down. "I thought I raised you to be a good girl".

"You did" said Ginny rushing to the table and sitting down. "Mum. Please understand that because I find the idea of having a lack of control and pain to be a sexual turn on. Doesn't mean I am off the rails"

"But you're with Snape. Snape of all people" said Mrs Weasley who was close to tears.

Ginny now had tears in her own eyes. She grabbed her mother's hands and looked into her mother's eyes. It was just like her own eyes.

"Snape has taught me things. Respect. Control. Ambition. Ok yes maybe in a way that you don't think is right. But in the end I enjoy all this."

This had to be a good sign. Ginny was opening up with her mother and it looked like Mrs Weasley understood what her daughter was saying.

"Does he hurt you?" she asked.

Ginny smiled "not to the point where I am screaming in pain. But he has spanked me from time to time. He also does like playing with my nipples".

Maybe that was a bit too much information for Mrs Weasley to hear. She stood up and went over to the stove.

"Fancy some tea?"

Ginny nodded. However just as Mrs Weasley had put the tea pot on the stove. Mr Weasley came in with Percy right behind him. Both of them looked really stressed.

"Where...Oh she's home" said Mr Weasley looked right at Ginny.

"Hello to you too dad" Ginny said with a smile.

"Arthur dear what's wrong. Has something happened?"

Percy who still liked to think he was more important than his father stepped forward. "Severus Snape has been arrested" he said with pride.

Ginny felt her whole body go numb. The whole room became slightly distorted to her as if something was pulling her into a void. She heard Mrs Weasley asking why Snape had been arrested and added Ginny's name to the question.

"It's nothing to do with Ginny" said Mr Weasley. "It's something to do with a new order of ex Death Eaters that has been started up. There is a huge investigation going on and Hogwarts is slap bang in the centre of it all"

"Investigation?" asked Ginny in such a low voice she could barely be heard. "Does that mean others have been arrested?"

"Professor William E Clark who is the new Astronomy teacher and Professor Elizabeth Snodgrass the Muggle study teacher have all been arrested" said Percy.

Ginny got to her feet. However she did feel like her legs were about to give out any second. She looked to her father.

"Is Snape ok? Did you..."

"I didn't see him" said Mr Weasley in somewhat of a sharp tone. "Trust me if I had. I would have had him done for what he has done to you".

"Arthur" said Mrs Weasley "I think we need to talk about that later. Right now I think Ginny and Percy should go to bed. Sounds like tomorrow is going to be a very busy day".

Understanding they were being dismissed. Ginny and Percy bided good night to Mr and Mrs Weasley and went upstairs to their rooms.

After removing her jeans, top and bra. Ginny got into her pyjamas and then got into bed. She couldn't understand how this could have happened. After all she had been with Snape moments before he was arrested. What would have happened if they had found her in bed with him? Would he have explained that she was his slave? or his girlfriend? Could Snape have been charged for what he was doing with her? So many questions so little answers.

A few hours past and Ginny was still wide awake trying to find the answers she wanted. She lay in the dark looking up at the ceiling with her arms folded across her chest.

_Knock, Knock_.

"Come in"

The door to her room opened letting in a little light from the hallway. Mr Weasley walked in holding a lamp in his hand.

"I think we should talk" he said as Ginny sat up in bed. "I need to know what you a Snape get up to. I need to understand what it involves".

It was one thing explaining her new found sex life to her mother. After all Mrs Weasley was a woman and had the same body parts as Ginny. But to explain to Mr Weasley about the spanking and nipple clamps was very embarrassing for her. After talking in graphic detail and almost breaking down into tears at times. Ginny explained everything to him.

"I have one questions" he said offering Ginny his clean hanky. "Does it make you happy?"

Ginny dried away her tears. She didn't really need to think of the answer she was going to give. She just said it.

"It does Dad".

Mr Weasley placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. A wave of relief washed over Ginny as she noticed that he was giving her a warm smile.

"I am sure everything will turn out fine. Once the investigation at Hogwarts is over you and Snape will be back together again"

"So you understand what this means to me?" asked Ginny in a shaky voice.

"I do" he said.

Ginny threw herself around Mr Weasley and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and for the first time since she was seven. He sat with her until she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Snape Steps Down

Chapter 2

Snape Steps Down

The days went by and there was still no news on Snape or the investigation. However Mr Weasley kept telling Ginny that it was good that there was no news.

"It means they haven't uncovered anything" he would say as Ginny would scan the morning prophet.

"But surely Snape isn't being held in custody" Ginny said placing the paper down on the table before take a bite of her bacon.

"Last thing I heard was that he is still being interviewed by Kingsley and his men. I am sure Snape will contact you when he can" Mr Weasley said as he got up and put his plate in the sink. "Just hang in there".

Ginny spent most of the day moping around the house. She did a few jobs like helping with the washing and feeding the animals in the garden. But it wasn't till later that evening that finally news came to Ginny.

The Weasleys had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the kitchen door. Mrs Weasley was got to the door and when she opened it Ginny clearly heard a deep male voice. A voice she had been dying to hear since being told about the investigation.

"Hello Molly" said Snape. "I need to speak to Ginny".

"Of course Severus" said Mrs Weasley as she stepped aside to let Snape come in.

"Professor" said Ginny standing in the archway to the kitchen. She knew some how he wasn't here as her Master.

"May we have the room Molly?" Snape asked.

Mrs Weasley nodded and she and Mr Weasley left to go into living room.

Snape and Ginny sat in silence for a few moments around the kitchen table. It was very easy to tell just by looking at Snape that he had bad news to tell his young Submissive. Finally he sighed and began to talk.

"As you may know. An investigation into Death Eater actives has begun at Hogwarts. An investigation that is...well that is probing deep into my life and other teachers lives" he said softly.

"I know" said Ginny "Snodgrass was in the paper this morning. She says she is..."

"We can't talk about it Ginny" said Snape cutting her off "Not until we have all the facts."

Ginny sat back slight shocked by his bluntness. "Sorry Sir" she said.

Snape sighed. It was like he was trying to pick the right words to say. But in the end all he could do was put his hands on top of Ginny's and come out with it.

"Due to the investigation and your personal safety. I am here by letting you go. You are no longer my sub".

Ginny was heartbroken. After everything she had done for him. Giving up on Harry, Turing her life over to him, Letting him take her virginity. Everything. This was how he was ending it. Her face became red and tears danced at the bottom of her eyes.

"But you promised" she said sniffing back the tears.

"And I am going to keep that promise" Snape said rubbing the back of Ginny's hands with his thumbs. "You will live a life as a submissive. But not with me".

"I...What?"

Snape smiled "I am making plans to have you put the _Submissive Witches Register_" he said. "It's like at catalogue for Masters or Mistresses to pick from. I myself have used it twice before".

"What do I have to do? To get on it?" asked Ginny as she mopped her tears away.

Snape smiled "Leave it to me. I will come see you again on Friday".

It wasn't until the two had bid farewell and shared what would be their last passionate kiss. That Ginny found herself become very excited. She had picked Snape to train her after Hermione had told her too. Now someone would be picking her. She wouldn't have a say in it at all.

Sunday began with the sun beaming down on The Burrow. Ginny came down the stairs dressed in a pink dress. Something that shocked the Weasleys.

"What's with the dress sis?" asked Bill who was visiting with Fleur. "Last time I saw you in one was when you were nine".

"She so cute" said Fleur who was now slightly losing the French accent. "We've have to take a picture".

"Oh shut up" said Ginny walking down the stairs and joining the family at the table. "It's just a dress"

"I think you have had the right idea love" said Mrs Weasley as she pasted her daughter a bowl of cornflakes. "It's going to be hot today".

"So I can see" said Ginny cheerfully. "Any chance of Hermione visiting?"

"She still in Rome" said Mr Weasley. "This back packing thing sounds like fun".

Ginny took a mouthful of cornflakes then grabbed the newspaper and started to read the front page.

_**DEATH EATER INVESTIGATION- UMBRIDGE QUESTIONED **_

"Ha" said Ginny "about time that troll was arrested".

"They are just questioning her" said Mrs Weasley as she joined the family at the table.

"She still had to be arrested to be questioned" said Bill.

Ginny had a good read of the article. Bill was right about her being arrested. But this wasn't why she was reading the article about Umbirdge. As she finally got to the end of page she sighed with relief. Snape's name hadn't been mentioned anywhere in the article.

"No news?" asked Fleur.

"Not today" said Ginny. But as she turned to pick up grab the orange juice. She saw the look of worry on Mrs Weasley's face. She understood why she looked worried.

"_Maybe not today. But how long will it be before bad news about Snape comes my way_" she thought.

The thought stuck with Ginny for most of the day. But when Kingsley turned up for dinner Ginny spent that whole evening on tender hooks. She listened to every word Kingsley spoke. But her hopes of news about Snape were dashed at around ten o clock when Kingsley informed them the family that he should really being going.

Finally Friday arrived. However for Ginny it started with her normal breakfast routine of reading the _Daily Prophet._ No more news on the Hogwarts investigation however there was now a report about _Home Safety_ and _How to tell if a member of your Family is a Death Eater_.

"Hey Dad. Killed any Muggles lately?" asked George as he saw the headline.

"Not funny George" said Mr Weasley.

"I thought it was" muttered George.

The day went by at a snail's pace. Every fifteen minutes Ginny would check her watch. At lunchtime she was only able to eat a small amount of the lunch that Mrs Weasley made. Her stomach had huge butterflies in them. She couldn't understand why. After all she had already had sex and been spanked by a Master. So what else was there left to learn.

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked over at her Mother who was walking over from the kitchen window. Still sitting on the window ledge was a small brown owl. It hooted as Mrs Weasley reached Ginny.

"This just arrived" she said. "Looks like Snape's handwriting".

Ginny snatched the letter off Mrs Weasley and ripped the envelope open she then pulled a nicely folded sheet of parchments out.

_Ginny._

_I am sure you have been worrying about me. Well I am fine and I am still planning to pick you up this evening. I will be at The Burrow at seven dead. _

_Now you will need to bring a few things with you tonight. _

_Something with your date of birth on_

_Your Wand_

_You Magical Medical Diary_

_This appointment will only take twenty minutes. You will be given a quick physical and a few photos will be taken. Like before you will have a 12 day cooling off period before being officially put onto the __Submissive Witches Register._

_Everything will be explained clearer when we get there._

_See you soon_

_S.S _

"Good News?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"The best" beamed Ginny as she got to her feet. "I need to get ready for tonight" she said. And with that she ran up the stairs and into her room.


	3. Chapter 3 The Disused Ward

Chapter 3

The Disused Ward

After spending most of the afternoon asleep. Ginny woke up around half past five to the smell of her mother's chicken hotpot drifting up the stairs. It smelt really good. Jumping to her feet she left her room and headed the stairs.

"GINNY!" came Mrs Weasley's voice.

"YEAH!" Ginny shouted back.

"IF I WAS YOU I WOULD HAVE A SHOWER NOW. BEFORE DINNER!"

This was a good idea. Ginny ran into the bathroom and pulled her pink T-shirt up over her head. She then reached around unclipped her slightly dirty white bra before removing it. She then pulled her grey jogging bottoms down and stepped out of them. She did the same with her red knickers then jumped into the shower.

Ginny washed her hair and body. She scrubbed every inch of her body but spent extra time on her vagina and breasts.

"_Should I Shave my pubes or not?"_ she asked herself. But in the end she didn't

Once she had washed the soap off her body and made sure there was no more shampoo in her long ginger locks. Ginny got out of the shower and dried herself off with a pink towel. Wrapping the towel around her naked body she left the bathroom for the short trip down one floor to where her bedroom was.

Ginny returned her room to find that a smart white blouse and a grey skirt had been laid out on her bed. They also had been cleaned and ironed. Also laying on the top of the skirt was Ginny's birth certificate and her medical diary.

"Thanks mum" she muttered to herself as she pulled on a pair of white knickers and then putting on a matching bra.

Just as she had finished doing up her blouse and pulling on some tights. She heard Mrs Weasley calling out that dinner was ready. However Ginny didn't really feel like she wanted to eat. Again the butterflies had returned and this time they were making her feel really sick.

"Ginny?"

Spinning around Ginny found herself coming face to face with Fleur. This was the last person she would to see.

"Didn't you hear your mother?" she asked.

"I did" said Ginny coldly as she tucked the blouse into her skirt.

Fleur smiled as she eyed up the younger witch. Her smile however faded when she saw the icy look Ginny was giving her.

"You are seeing Snape tonight?" she said her French accent making a strong but brief return.

"None of your business" snapped Ginny as she pushed past Fleur and headed down the stairs.

Ginny forced herself to eat the meal her mother had cooked. The chicken hot pot was very nice however it was more the butterflies in her stomach that Ginny was focusing on.

"Want some wine?" asked Fleur.

"No thanks" said Ginny.

"So what are you a Snape up to tonight?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Not sure. He very rarely gives me advance information".

After that no one spoke. The uneasy atmosphere was just want Ginny needed to help her forget about her butterflies.

At bang on Seven O Clock Severus Snape turned up at the Burrow. He was dressed in his usual black robes and his face was as emotionless as it ever was.

"Is Ginny ready?" Snape asked not even saying "Hello" to Mrs Weasley who had just let him in.

"I am Professor" answered Ginny with a nervous smile.

Snape offered her his hand. She knew that they were going to have to apparate. This wouldn't do well for Ginny since she had just eaten a large meal. Never the less she took hold of Snape's hand and the two disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_

It was pitch black for a few seconds. But soon Ginny's eyes adjusted to the new surroundings she found herself in.

They were inside some large room that had boarded up windows and was lit up by electric lights. Most of the people in the room were women. Some were teenagers like Ginny. But most of them were in their late-twenties.

As Ginny and Snape moved through the room towards the reception desk Ginny could clearly see little cubical with blinds that could be pulled around it. It then hit her. This was an old hospital ward. A disused ward.

"Hello" said Snape as he got to what must have been the old nurses station. "I am here with Ginevra Weasley".

Ginny had just noticed Snape was talking to one of the ladies who were booking people in. The witch was a chubby woman with long brown hair. She also didn't really look like she wanted to be here.

"Row four. Someone will call her for her physical exam shortly" she said in an Irish accent.

As the two made their way to row four. Snape bumped into a young woman. She was roughly the same height as Ginny and had short blondish hair. Her breasts looked larger than Ginny's but the rest of her figure matched Ginny slim frame.

"Sophie?" said Snape in what sounded like a surprised voice. "How are you?"

The young woman smiled at him. Her brown eyes were fixed on him but every so often they would dart towards Ginny.

"Master Snape. What are doing here?"

Snape pointed to Ginny "putting my sub on the register" he said softly.

"Your sub?"

Ginny stepped forward and held out her hand "I am Ginny Weasley. And I was Snape's Slave" she said trying hard not to come over all jealous like.

"I am Sophie Hogweed. I was Professor Lincoln's sub".

Ginny was very happy now that she knew that Sophie wasn't Snape's ex. Pulling herself together she now noticed the girl was wearing a black blazer, A white blouse and a black short skirt. Her yellow and black tie clearly stated she was from The Norfolk and Norwich's Witches' Academy. But Ginny then noticed she was bare foot.

"Where are your shoes?" she asked.

Sophie looked down at her naked feet "Oh I just been measured and weighed".

"You been examined yet?" asked Snape.

"Not yet. But I should be up soon" Sophie said cheerfully looking at Ginny. "I am shocked you never came to Master's memorial service" she said turning her attention back to Snape.

"Your Master is dead?" gasped Ginny.

"Happened at the start of the year. Poor chap. Died by slipping on some ice in the courtyard. It was a shock".

"I am sorry for your lose" said Snape "But me and Albert were never close friends".

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" called out a dark blond haired woman.

"SOPHIE HOGWEED!" Called a dark skinned woman.

Both Ginny and Sophie smiled at each other. They both looked back at Snape then left for the cubicles were their names had just been shouted from.

**Author Notes: Hope you liking the story so far. Please Do keep reading there is so much more to come. Including the Mafloys. Please also do Review. It's Reviews that give me the drive to carry on writing. **


	4. Chapter 4 A Malfoy among the Pidgins

Chapter 4

A Malfoy among the Pidgins

Lying completely naked on the bed. Ginny felt the doctor forcing her leg to bend at the knee. She hadn't expected that the examination was going to be this in depth. After all she was a pretty healthy woman in the first place. She didn't see why her joints had to be checked or even her ears.

"Can you now open your legs as wide as you can?" said the doctor, who was thankfully a woman.

Ginny opened her legs exposing her hairy bush. She didn't look down at what the doctor was doing. She just kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Last Period?"

"Last week" muttered Ginny.

"Was it heavy?"

"No"

It was clear by Ginny's tone that she wasn't really finding this examination enjoyable. However in the cubical next to her. She could clearly hear Serena moaning in sexual pleasure.

The doctor had now parted Ginny's virginal lips and was now examining the pink flesh within. Ginny then felt her clitoris being rubbed. This differently change the red heads mood and her pussy responded by becoming moist.

"You clit is very sensitive" said the doctor.

The only answer Ginny could give was a moan and a very frantic nod of her head. Her small nipples became erect and her heart skipped a few beats.

"I need to test your vagina's stress leave. She how much you can take up there" and with that the Doctor pulled out a small wooden pole.

Ginny gasped and was about to say something but by the time she muttered the first word she felt the pole slowly being pushed into her already well lubricated vagina. She gasped and moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The feeling of the object it side her was enjoyable. Mind blowing then painful.

"Stop" Ginny snapped and looked down at the pole that was sticking out of her opening. She was grateful that the doctor did as she was asked and stop. She marked the pole before removing it.

"Eight inches. Pretty good" replied the doctor. "Now I am afraid I have to do the same to with your anus".

"MY ASS!" yelled Ginny.

The Doctor nodded and took some gel and rubbed it on the tip of the pole. "It won't be just your vagina that a Master or Mistress will be interested in" she explained. "Now turn around and get on all fours".

This was new to Ginny. She had never had anal or even thought about sticking anything up her anus. After all in her book the anus was a kind of emergency exit and something that should never be used as an entrance door.

"Just relax hun" said the doctor who was now rubbing a gloved hand over Ginny's firm buttocks.

"Have you ever had anything up your ass?" snapped Ginny.

The Doctor smiled "loads of times. Now here we go" and with that she pushed the pole into Ginny's very tight bum hole and Ginny responded by screaming.

"Ok, ok" said the doctor who didn't really want to push Ginny too far. She removed the pole and took the reading. "Not even three inches. That will not go down well".

Ginny now had tears running down her face. She looked back and the doctor and sighed with relief when she saw her removing her gloves.

"I will send the nurse in to take the pictures and measurements. Then you may get dressed and return to your Master".

After having her breasts and nipples measured, her height taken and weight done. Ginny was led to a small room where she was made to stand in front of a white wall and had her naked photo taken. She then had to turn to the side and another photo was snapped. Then finally she had one taken with her back and bum facing the camera. Once all that was done she was able to get dressed.

"So?" asked Serena who came out of her cubical at the same time as Ginny did. "Sounds like one part of your exam hurt".

Ginny blushed. She had completely forgotten that her new found friend was in the cubical next to her. How embarrassing that she heard her screaming.

"Don't worry love" Serena said seeing how embarrassed Ginny looked. "I was in floods of tears when I first had something put in my bum. But in the end you will adjust to it. Even find it a turn on".

The two walked back into the waiting room and the sight that greeted them was completely unexpected. Well for Ginny anyway.

"Isn't that Snape with...?" Serena started.

"Malfoy" said Ginny through gritted teeth. "Knew a scum bag like him would be here".

Lucius Malfoy smiled at Ginny and Serena as they made their way over to him and Snape. The smile made Ginny want to physically vomit.

"Ah Miss Weasley and Miss Hogweed" said Malfoy "Me and Severus have just been talking about you two".

"All good I hope?" asked Serena with a happy tone.

"I know both of you are going on the register" he said as he walked around both Ginny and Serena. "However Severus. Why are you giving up the Weasley girl? I bet she is a great shag".

Snape looked at Ginny who flinched as Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder. He nodded "She is Lucius. Better than that Granger girl I trained".

"What were you thinking when you were shagging that mudblood?" Malfoy asked.

Snape simply raised his eyebrows. "She may have been a mudblood Lucius but she is a woman and a fine woman she was. Nice breasts. Tight ass and a lovely shaven pussy".

Ginny smiled. Snape was defending Hermione. All in a sick way. But never the less he was defending her.

"Draco often commented on her figure" muttered Malfoy who now had turned slightly pink in the face.

"Like you Lucius. Your son has a good eye for the ladies" Snape said with a smile.

Malfoy had now been taken down a peg. Embarrassed by the way Snape had defended Hermione. The head of the Malfoy family was forced to make a quick getaway.

"We'll see you next month Severus" he said and with that he spun around and headed off into the coward.

With Lucius now gone. Snape turned his attention to the two girls. He smiled at both Ginny and Serena.

"I see you have become friends".

Ginny slung her arm around Serena and pulled her close to her and with a smile she said "You could say that".

"Well I do think we should get you home Ginny" Snape said feeling a little guilty about breaking the two girls up.

"Yep I agree" yawned Serena. "I have studies in the morning. But hey" she took a bit of parchment out of her pocket and wrote down an address. "Owl me".

Ginny took the small bit of parchment "I will" she said.

Serena leaned forward and gave Ginny a large long kiss on the lips before pulling away. She nodded at Snape then headed off.

"Ready?" asked Snape as he watched Ginny who was watching Serena go.

"Yeah" said Ginny in a dreamy voice. "I am ready"

Snape took Ginny's hand and with a large _CRACK!_ They disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5 The Trip to Norwich

Chapter 5

The Trip to Norwich

For the next few days Ginny and Serena exchanged letters. It was getting to a point that owls were turning up at The Burrow every hour. Something that Mrs Weasley commented on when she, Ginny, Bill and Mr Weasley sat down for dinner that night.

"Ginny these owls that keep coming for you" she said as she dropped a large amount of salad onto her plate. "They don't happen to be from Snape do they?"

"Oh no" said Ginny pouring herself a glass of lemon juice. "No they are from a new friend I have made".

"Oh?" said Mr Weasley sitting forward and looking at his daughter. "You made a new friend? When?"

"A few days ago. Her name is Serena Hogweed. She goes to The Norfolk and Norwich Witches' Academy".

"The N&N Witches' Academy?" gasped Mr Weasley "That's a privet school. We would have to sell everything we owned and then some more just to get you three months there".

Bill snorted "Knew a girl from their once. Right suck up bitch".

"Serena isn't like that. She kind of like Hermione. Smart, funny just your normal teenage witch" Ginny said sharply. She gave Bill a dirty look as she spoke.

After dinner Ginny did the washing up. She looked over at the clock to see it was eight o clock. Serena hadn't got back to the letter she had sent her a few hours ago. She shook away the feeling of worry that had crept into her mind. After all Serena might have been busy.

Ginny had finished washing up when a large brown owl came swooping down and sat at the open window. Ginny saw it had a letter in tied to its leg.

"Thank you" said Ginny taking the letter off its leg and ripping it open to read it.

_Dear Ginny_

_So Sorry I took me so long to get back to you. But we just had a huge thunderstorm here in Norwich and I didn't want the letter to get wet. Anyway my mother and father are away this weekend and well since we both don't have Master's anymore I thought we could spend the weekend together. You know trade notice and all._

_I know Norwich is a very faraway place to you. But I am sure Hermione can help you get here. I would be delight if she could make it two. Always liked the idea of a threesome. _

_Anyway get back to me when you can. I really hope you can come. _

_All my Love_

_Serena xxx _

"Norwich" said Ginny thoughtfully. She had heard Hermione mention it a few times. She took the letter and ran upstairs to Hermione's room. She went to knock then remember that she wasn't there.

"MUM!"

Mrs Weasley's head popped out of the bathroom. "Yes dare?"

"When's Hermione coming back?" she asked.

"Not for a few weeks. She went to Cambridge to visit her grandmother. Something _you_ might think about doing".

"What visiting Hermione's Grandmother?" asked Ginny.

"No visiting my mother" said Mrs Weasley.

"I'll pass" Ginny said and with that she went upstairs to the third floor and into her room.

It took Hermione a few days to get back to Ginny message. She told her to use the Floo network to get to Cambridge and then she would have to jump onto a Muggle train. The idea of using Muggle transport didn't worry Ginny in the slightest. After the Hogwarts Express was a steam train and that was a Muggle invention. However it was starting to annoy Ginny how much detached Hermione had become. Once they were best mates. Now Hermione very rarely spoke to her. This had all started after Ron and Harry's death.

Ginny started packing for the weekend. She packed a few clothes. A book to read and her wand. She then placed the bag at the foot off her bed and then got undressed. However as she walked over the wardroom to dig out her warm pyjamas she saw herself in the mirror. She turned and looked at her naked self. She forced a smile onto her face. But something deep down inside her was casting doubt. _How many people is your lifestyle going to cost you?_

Shaking this feeling off. Ginny pulled on her Pyjamas and got into bed.

The trip to Norwich was a little adventure in itself. The Floo powder address that Hermione had given Ginny took her to an abandon house close Cambridge's Railway Station. After picking up the tickets Hermione had left on a dusty windowsill. Ginny left the house making sure no one saw her and went to the station.

Ginny stood on platform five looking up at the large TV screen that told her which stations the next train would be stopping at.

_09:12 NORWICH_

_Calling at:_

_Ely _

_Brandon_

_Thetford _

_Attleborough_

_Wymondham_

_And Norwich _

_ANGLIA RAILWAYS _

The Train parked up at Platform five was a dark green train. It had two carriages and each carriage had a drivers cab on the end. The word _Anglia_ was printed in white on the side of the dirty carriage. This had to be the train.

The two and an half hour trip wasn't as smooth as the Hogwarts Express journey was. For one thing the train swayed about a bit too much for Ginny's liking. However soon the train was pulling into platform 3A at Norwich station. A sign that her trip was now over. She got off the train and stepped onto the busy platform. For a split second she panicked and her eyes darted about.

"GINNY!"

Someone had yelled her name. Ginny looked up and down the platform. The cowards were slowly clearing and finally Ginny could make out someone waving at her. As more people cleared Ginny could see it was Serena and she wasn't alone.

"Hi Serena" Ginny said as she made her way over to her. "Thanks for the invite".

Serena nodded and threw her arms around her. She then pulled out of the hug and looked up at the tall pale skin man who stood next to her.

"Henry. Please take Miss Weasley's bags and place them in the car".

The man picked up Ginny's bags and all three headed out of the station.

"I love you jeans Ginny. Tight blue jeans. Umm shows off your lovely tight ass" Serena said with a smile

Ginny blushed "stop it" she said as they walked through the ticket barriers.

"And that white top. Boy I can see your nipples through the..."

"Ok I get the hint" said Ginny as they walked out of the station and into the car park.

Serena laughed and both girls followed Henry to the car.


	6. Chapter 6 The Gag and The Whip

Chapter 6

The Gag and The Whip

Both Ginny and Serena got into the back of a black Rolls Royce. For some reason Ginny had expected this. After all Serena's parents must have been really rich. Like her father had said a few days ago. Only rich people can afford to send their daughters to The Norfolk and Norwich's Witches' Academy. However now safely in the car Serena began to ask Ginny about her life as a sub.

"Is it just Snape you have had as a Master?"

"Oh...err yes" Ginny said as she watched the city of Norwich move past the window as the car drove through the busy Muggle city.

"I have had three myself. I was made a sub by my father's business partner when I was thirteen. However I was mainly used for non sexual service. In fact I only lost my Virginity last year when I turned seventeen".

"Same here" muttered Ginny.

As the car pulled away from the busy city centre. Serena asked a question that really caught Ginny's attention.

"Did you hear about Lucius and Draco?"

"No" said Ginny now turning to face Serena.

"Draco and his father had a big fight. Something about Draco letting one of Lucius Slave go. Anyway Draco left but not before setting fire to Lucius dungeon".

"What?" gasped Ginny

"It was fully reported in the _Daily Prophet_ however it looks like Draco might be one of these people who is against women being used as sex slaves".

This had now got Ginny thinking. What if Draco knew that his father had been at the Slave Registry ward? What if that was the reason why Lucius had gone there in the first place?

Finally the car pulled up outside a large house. It a very posh looking house that reminded Ginny of the houses she saw in them Muggle Hollywood films. Serena smiled as Henry opened the door for them.

"Take Ginny's bag upstairs" Serena told him "then you may have your free weekend".

"Very well Mistress" said Henry as he took Ginny's bag out of the boot and carried it inside.

Serena took Ginny's hand and led her into the house to give her the guided tour.

The house was really nice. The living room was big with a large oak dining table, three sofas. An arm chair and even a grand piano. The kitchen was slightly smaller but it still had a large cooker with six stoves. Upstairs were three bedrooms. Serena's room was twice the sizes of Ginny's room back at The Burrow. The walls were painted a faded pink. She also had a large king size bed and a lovely white dressing table next to it.

"I did the room myself" she said walking over to the walk-in-wardrobe.

"What's this?" asked Ginny picking up a large red rubble ball attached to leather straps.

Serena turned to look back at Ginny. She grinned when she saw what Ginny was holding. She walked over to her.

"A ball gag" she said. "Surely Master Snape must have used one on you?"

"No we never got that extreme" she said.

"Did you want to?" asked Serena.

Ginny examined the gag then looked at her and nodded. The sad thing was that since she and Snape had stopped seeing each other. Ginny was craving for some BDSM.

Serena smiled "Get undress then".

Ginny didn't wait even a second. She threw the ball gag onto the bed and lifted her top up over her head. She then undid her bra and removed it. She quickly pulled her jeans and knickers down in one go then hopped about trying to remove her shoes. Finally she had taken everything off and was naked in front of her new friend.

"The safety signal is four knocks on the bed post" Serena said as she removed her own top and bra to expose her larger breasts. "But I am sure you're going to like this".

Taking the gag off the bed. Serena placed it into Ginny's mouth and did it up at the back. She then turned back to face Ginny.

"You can bite into this. Don't be afraid too. Now get on my bed but I want you to be on all fours".

Ginny walked over to the bed and got on all fours. She didn't know what to expect. After all she never been spanked or even used like this before. What did Serena have planned for her? And why did she have to have a safety signal? And why was told to bite into the ball that was in her mouth?

_Swoosh! SMACK!_

Ginny jolted and screamed. She felt something red hot land across her bum. She looked back and her eyes widened when she saw Serena standing there with a leather whip. She raised her arm to above her head.

_Swoosh! SMACK!_

Again Ginny felt the leather make contact with her firm buttocks. The pain was unbelievable. Tears came running down her face. Her buttocks burned and her whole body was shaking. The only part of her body not complaining with her pussy. Since getting on the bed Ginny had noticed that she was very wet down there.

The whipping went on and slowly Ginny was learning to deal with the pain. Serena on the other hand was very shocked at how well Ginny was dealing with it. In fact with Ginny's ass now was looking more like a road map due to all the whip marks she had made. She stopped and walked over to her slave friend.

"I am going to end this for you" she said opening the dress draw and pulling out a nine inch dildo.

Ginny moaned into the gag. However it was useless to try and resists the feeling she now had for her new best friend.

"Here we go" said Serena and she slammed the dildo into Ginny's already wet pussy.

The force of the penetration took Ginny by surprise and she screamed and bit into the ball gag again. She knew that what Serena was showing her was that what she and Snape had done was light. This on the other hand was the darker side to being a submissive. This was how Malfoy might have treated his slaves.

Ginny's painful moans soon turned into moans of pleasure. She could feel her vaginal juices running through her pubes and down the inside of her leg. She had just had an orgasm without even knowing it.

"Enjoying this Slut?" asked Serena.

Ginny simply nodded. She was no longer in the physical world. Her mind had now travelled to a world of bliss. Her body felt warm and fuzzy. Her legs no longer shaking. Her mind was so detached from the world she didn't even notice her next two orgasms. She closed eyes. Smiled then everything fell away.

"Ginny?"

"GINNY!"

Ginny opened her eyes. The gag was longer in her mouth and she was laying flat on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Hello again" said Serena who was standing beside the bed with a glass of water.

"Hey" said Ginny feeling that her throat was very dry. "What...what happened?"

Serena smiled passing her the glass of water. "You passed out. It's very common for someone who has never had multiple orgasms before"

Ginny sat up and then flinched as she felt the pain in her buttock. Serena saw this and took a small bottle off her dresser.

"This potion will help heal up your bum nicely" she said. "However you need to use it in the bath".

"How...How many times did I orgasm?" Ginny asked sipping her drink.

"Four times before you passed out. Going to have to change my sheets".

Ginny looked over at the side of the bed she had been on and saw a large damp patch. She looked back over at Serena.

"Sorry".

"Don't be" said Serena "It was fun. Anyway best run you a bath. Let you sort yourself out before dinner"

Ginny watched as Serena left the room. She smiled warmly and finished off her glass of water. Even with the pain and the passing out thing. Ginny had to admit that in the end. She did enjoy ever moment of what Serena had done to her.


	7. Chapter 7 Draco's Request

Chapter 7

Draco's Request

Ginny came down stairs fully dressed an hour later. She found Serena sitting in the living room watching TV. She heard Ginny come down and turned to face her. She smiled warmly at the red head as she made her way into the room.

"I made you a sandwich. You kind of slept through lunch" she points to a Sandwich wrapped in Clingfilm.

"Thanks" said Ginny easing herself down onto one of the black leather sofas. "Think you went a bit too hard on me".

"Really?" asked Serena "You know that was only a taste of what some Master's will use? You have never used nipple clamps. Or vaginal clamps. Or also butt plugs".

"Sounds like pain is something many Master's enjoy" said Ginny unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite.

"Most do" said Serena taking her hot mug of coffee and sipping it. "You just have to learn to live with it".

For the rest of the afternoon both Ginny and Serena sat and watched TV. Thanks to Hermione living with the Weasleys. Ginny knew all about TV and found watching it to be slightly less exciting than it was when she first sat down and watched the _BBC News_. Serena had now moved over and had her left arm around Ginny.

Dinner was dished up at six. Serena had made a lovely roast chicken with Yorkshire puddings and veg. She had also opened a bottle of family wine.

"My uncle makes this" she explained as she poured Ginny a glass full. "But we only get his white wine".

"Why not red?" asked Ginny looking at the white wine in her glass.

"Mum hates the taste and well Dad only drinks beer".

Ginny cut into her meat up and took a bite. It was like nothing she ever tasted. It was better than her own mother's roast chicken.

"Blimey this is good chicken" she said cutting another bit up.

"It's the gravy I use. Old Hogweed family gravy and like most Hogweed women. I learned how to make it before I even learned how to make toast".

Ginny smiled and took a sip of wine. She was just about to ask Serena about life at the academy when the doorbell rang.

"Henry can..." she smiled "Oh he isn't here".

Ginny giggled as she watched Serena get up and walk out the room. She heard the door open then heard her say something about "how did you find us?" then "yes come in then". Ginny watched as Serena returned.

"We have a guest"

Ginny's jumped to her feet as she saw Draco Malfoy walk into the living room. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His grey eyes fixed on Ginny and Serena.

"Sorry to interrupt you dinner" he said softly. "But I need your help".

Draco sat on the sofa and took the glass of wine that Serena had offered him. She then walked over to the opposite sofa and sat with Ginny. They both watched Draco take a sip then put his glass down on the coffee table.

"As you may know. My Father and I have had a bust up" he said looking up at the two girls.

"We know" said Ginny.

"The man is out of control. Ever since he became a senior member of the Dungeon Club he has abused his power. Even his submissives have suffered as a result of this" Draco said looking back at the wine glass "no more need to suffer".

"What happened?" asked Serena bluntly.

"And what is the Dungeon Club?" asked Ginny.

"The Dungeon Club is a club of powerful Witches and Wizards who in secret train young men or women for a lifetime of slavery. Rumours says it been going on since the founding of the magical charter in 1842. Anyway last year after the death of one of its members. My father was made head trainer. He was to find young slave aged 18-25 and have them trained at a boot camp in Yorkshire" Draco explained.

"That's why he was at the registry ward" said Ginny looking at Serena. "He was finding new subs".

Draco nodded "Fresh meet. Anyway what a lot of people don't know what happens after that".

"We'll tell us then" said Serena who was leaning forward.

"As far as I know. You're taken to Malfoy Manor where you are examined and photographed. You will then spend three weeks training their before going off to the camp. As a former Malfoy Family member I saw what happened at home. But it's the camps I need to know about. If I could get someone into the camps. They could relay messages. Tell me what is happing and why so many slaves are being rejected with health problems".

"Health problems?" asked Ginny who looked very worried.

Draco nodded "it's many problems due to lack of eating or drinking. But there are reports of pregnancies"

"Deaths?" asked Serena.

"None" said Draco.

There was a short silence as the girls took in what Draco had said. Then Ginny's eyes widened. She turned to Draco and asked him a question she already knew the answer to.

"You want us to be your Father's new slaves?"

Draco nodded "I have the paperwork ready. If he knew I had talked you into go to him then he might let me back into the family. He is very taken with you Ginny. He might be more open with you. And with Snape as an ex-master. You will easily win his trust".

"And me?" asked Serena.

"Judging by what I know about you. He is more likely to send you straight to the camp after the three weeks".

"I am not sure" said Ginny. "This is risky. I am only into to this Submissive stuff because..."

"Because you like the thrill of it" said Serena. "I don't know about you but I like the sound of playing spy as well. Spy Slave" she grinned "Yeah I like it".

"Can I count on you two?" asked Draco.

Serena nodded at once. However it took Ginny a few moments to agree. She took a deep long sigh and then nodded.

"Ok I am in".


	8. Chapter 8 Operation Ganymede

Chapter 8

Operation Ganymede

Everything was set up by the first week in August. Ginny had informed her parents of the plan and both Serena and Draco kept her up to date with what was going on. But when Ginny was heading off to bed one night. Hermione took hold of her and pulled her into her room.

"Ginny" she said as she closed the door. "This is madness. First off you say you want to be a sub. Now you're saying you want to become an undercover spy for Draco".

"You always hit the nail on the head Hermione" said Ginny.

"Dam it Ginny. You do know what Lucius is likely to do to you if he finds out about this?" she asked.

"Kill me" said Ginny coldly.

"Or torture you for the rest of your life. You're a Sub now. You have no rights like a normal human being. You're not even classified as a normal human being".

Ginny took a few steps forward. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione I am aware of the dangers. But if Lucius is abusing these Subs then he needs to be stop. He's not a Master. He's..."

"Pure Evil" Hermione finished.

Ginny and Hermione didn't really speak much after this. They both knew the risks but Ginny was clearly ignoring them. With D-day approaching Hermione's worry was so clear to see that Mrs Weasley had to step in. However that little chat ended with Ginny storming upstairs and locking herself in her room for the next two days.

Never the less on Thursday the 21st of August a letter arrived bearing the Malfoy family crest. Ginny found her hands were shaking as she ripped open the envelope and started to read the letter.

_Dear Miss Weasley._

_My Son Draco has put your name forward as a possible Slave candidate. I know that since Professor Snape has freed you from his control you have no master. So I think you should be my new pet._

_Report to Malfoy Manor on the 2__nd__ of September. I know that since you are no longer a Hogwarts student, you will be free to come on that day. Please make sure your wear a very smart dress and matching undergarments._

_See you then_

_L Malfoy._

Ginny read the letter three times before putting it down. She looked out of bedroom window and began to think about Serena. Had she got a letter too? And since Draco was mentioned did that mean he was in his Father's good books again.

The days went by and there was still no news from Serena or Draco. In fact there were no owls at all for Ginny. This was worrying her and she even began to have second thoughts about the operation all together. However on her last day at The Burrow a message did arrive. But the note was on a scrap of already used parchment and the message was very short.

_I am Fine. Draco moved me away from Norwich so Lucius didn't get the wrong idea. See you soon._

_S.H_

Serena must have written this in secret. But why? And where was she now?

Finally the day had arrived. Ginny stood outside Malfoy manor dress in the same green dress she had worn to Slughorn's Charismas party two years ago. She walked up to the front door and pulled the dark red rope that hung a few inches from the door. The bell on top of the rope rang.

The large wooden front door swung open and a small house elf appeared. He looked up at Ginny and gave a loud _Tut_ sound.

"Another whore" he grunted as he stepped aside and let Ginny come in. "Master is in the living room".

"Take me too him then" said Ginny sharply.

"Don't speak to Lipskie like that" snapped a female voice from the stairs.

Ginny turned about and gasped in horror.

"BELLATRIX!"

Bellatrix Lestrange walked down the stone steps and came swaggering over to Ginny. Her evil grin turned Ginny's blood ice cold. She raised her narrow finger and rubbed it along Ginny's cheekbone.

"I was hoping are paths would cross again" she said now running the finger over Ginny's dry lips. "You would have made a good prisoner to torture".

"Sorry my mum got in the way" muttered Ginny as she felt the finger now moved down to her chin and onto neck.

"Oh don't be" Bellatrix said with a slight snigger. "I will get the fun I wanted".

Ginny jumped slightly when she felt Bella's hand rest apron her left breast. She then gave it a tight squeeze.

"And fun it will be" she hissed.

Ginny was about to say something but then heard heavy footsteps from behind her. She felt Bella's hand let go of her breast and when the red head turned around she saw why.

"Hello again Miss Weasley" said Lucius Malfoy with an odd but welcoming smile.

"Hello" said Ginny in a high pitch voice. Her whole body shock with fear as Lucius' dark eyes scanned her figure.

"Bella why don't you check on the other girls? You will get plenty of time to have your fun with Ginny later"

"Until later my sweet" said Bella taking the hand she had just had on Ginny's breast and smelling it as she walked off.

Lucius rolled his eyes then motioned to a room at the end of the hall. "This way Ginny. I want to have a chat with you".

As Ginny was escorted to the living they past Draco. He looked at Ginny a winked at her. He then raised his hand to just above his hip and gave her the thumbs up.

Operation Ganymede was a go.


End file.
